


In The Arms of An Angel

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at an undetermined point in canon during season 9 or 10. Dean finally breaks down and releases all of his pent-up emotions, but luckily Cas is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms of An Angel

Dean sniffled into Cas’ shoulder, struggling to hold back his tears, and he felt his angel’s arms wrap around his hunched body, holding him tight. Every part of his body was screaming “ _Weak!_ ” at him for finally breaking after a lifetime of holding back, but it was just too much. For the first time in his life, the dam had broken and the water was now rushing out in violent waves, none of the single manly tear crap he’d been doing since he was little.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas murmured. “I’m here.” Dean’s crying worsened and Cas continued talking softly, soothingly in his ear, allowing Dean to release all the feelings he’d spent years damming up inside of him. With anyone else, Dean would have been embarrassed, probably defensive, but Cas was different. He always had been.

Suddenly, Dean felt strong hands on the back of his legs, and felt himself being lifted onto Cas’ lap as the angel sat down on the bed, where he pulled Dean in tightly, rubbing steady circles into his back, and Dean felt, for the first time in a long time, perhaps forever, safe. Protected.

“Why?” he asked Cas. He sure as hell didn’t think he deserved this, deserve someone as wonderful and steadfast as Cas.

Cas seemed to know intuitively what he meant and answered, “Because you deserve it, Dean. You deserve it more than any human I’ve ever seen, and I love you.”

Dean stilled at that, though Cas’ hands never stopped, and repeated, unsurely, “You love me?”

“Of course,” Cas answered truthfully. “I love you, Dean, and perhaps I have waited too long to tell you, but I knew you weren’t ready to hear it yet. And,” he continued, “if you still aren’t ready, nothing has to change. I’ll still be your best friend, I’ll still be here for whatever you need. I’ll do anything you want,” he finished softly. Dean still hadn’t managed to move, head buried in Cas’ neck, and Cas let out a soft sigh. “Are you okay, Dean?” he asked.

Dean lifted his head to look into Cas’ eyes, beautiful blue eyes that held nothing but concern and love for him, and stammered, “Cas, I – I think I love you too.” His eyes widened in surprise at his confession. He had never thought he’d say those words, especially not in that context, and actually mean it, and surprisingly, it was a relief to, to let out a little of what he’d been suppressing for so long.

“Dean,” Cas started, but Dean put a finger to his lips before he could say anything more. Cas stared at him curiously and without judgement, waiting patiently until Dean was ready to continue. Dean didn’t say anything else though; instead he lifted his finger and replaced it with his lips, soft and tentative at first, and then more confident as he deepened the kiss. Cas responded with equal enthusiasm, and the kiss was different than any that Dean had ever had, but good. Better, actually, because it was with someone who truly loved him and someone whom he truly loved back.

His hands slid up to Cas’ neck, where he buried them in the soft, dark hair that he’d been secretly longing to run his fingers through for ages. He licked into Cas’ mouth, feeling the sharp intake of air from the angel before he gladly reciprocated. The kiss continued until they were forced to break apart for air and Dean rested his forehead on Cas’, neither of them saying a word, just breathing. And staring, the staring that everyone else around them had always given them funny looks and pointed comments for.

“I love you,” Dean whispered, the words still foreign on his lips.

“I love you too,” Cas whispered back. “And I need you.”

At that, another tear trickled down Dean’s cheek, because he didn't deserve someone so wonderful.

“I know what you’re thinking, Dean,” Cas said, thumb coming up to wipe the tear from his face, “and stop. You do deserve something wonderful.”

“You do, too,” Dean said earnestly. He knew that Cas frequently felt like he didn’t deserve anything good either, and was determined to prove him otherwise.

“What a pair of dumbasses we make,” Cas said, ruefully, and Dean let out a small laugh at the memory that brought back.

“Trusting, Cas,” he corrected, and Cas smiled even though they both knew the word didn’t make sense in this context. “But yeah, that we do,” he said, pressing a kiss to Cas’ nose and then his mouth. He was still on Cas’ lap and he leaned forward, knocking them both back onto the bed, where they stretched out beside each other, sharing lazy kisses and talking quietly, enjoying the comfort that came from each other’s presence. As the afternoon passed, Dean eventually fell asleep, curled up in Cas’ arms as Cas gently stroked his hair.

\---

Cas looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door. “Come in,” he said quietly so as not to wake the man sleeping against him.

The door opened and Sam stepped inside carefully. “Everything all right?” he asked, then registered the scene before him. “Finally,” he muttered with a laugh.

“Everything is fine, Sam,” Cas replied, somewhat unnecessarily. “Great, even.”

“I’m glad. Well, let me just say that I'm happy for you two, and Charlie’s not gonna believe me when I tell her.” Cas chuckled softly, and Sam watched for another minute before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

Finally, Cas allowed himself to relax and shifted so he was even closer to Dean, closing his eyes and holding the man in his continued slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Sarah McLachlan song "Angel."
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
